Thoughts of the Past
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is an oneshot of Naruto and Hinata, along with their children. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place after the Last Naruto the Movie.


**This is an oneshot of Naruto and Hinata for a movie, The Last Naruto the Movie. **

**In this one, Naruto and Hinata headed to bed, before they went to sleep, they started talking about their lives and how the future would be different if they follow a different path. **

**I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Each Other's Thoughts <strong>

* * *

><p>At the house of the Uzumaki, Naruto and Hinata were putting their children to bed, giving them each a kiss from both parents, and afterwards they retired to their Master Bedroom.<p>

Once they were lying on their bed comfortably, they covered themselves in blankets, and in each others' arms.

Hinata was the first to sleep, Naruto however, didn't. He sighed as he looked up at the celling. His bandaged hand was rubbing up and down on his wife's back, and placed his other arm underneath his head.

"Man," he spoke softly to himself, not wanting to wake his wife. "so much had happened, but a lot of times I wonder what would be like if things didn't go the way it did?" he askd himself.

"Naruto-kun," he moved his head to see Hinata's eyes looking at him with concern.

Naruto stroke his wife's cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he apologized.

Hinata smiled. "Don't be sorry," she reassured him. "is everything okay?" she asked. Naruto looked at her with a weird look. "Don't give me that look, I know something is wrong and your eyes show it."

Naruto chuckled softly. "There is nothing I can't hide from you, can I?" he wondered, however that wasn't the answer Hinata wanted. "Well, I was thinking about of what my future would have been if I didn't follow the path I made for myself to take." he answered.

Hinata moved hear head a little closer underneath his head and rubbed his bare chest. "I guess, I wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing." she whispered.

"You were thinking the same thing," he asked. She nodded her head. "what's been on your mind?"

Hinata looked down at her hand. "If I were the Heir of my clan," Naruto looked at her with interest. "if I wasn't a failure I mean."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You are not a failure Hinata." he reminded her. He felt her heading her head.

"I know," she reassured. "but I just keep thinking about what my life would be like if I was the heir and not my sister." she added.

Naruto nodded. "You know, a lot of times I wonder the same thing, if I wasn't the son of the Fourth Hokage, didn't have Kurama sealed inside me, and will didn't have the strength to believe in myself that I could become Hokage." he replied.

Hinata nodded. "That would be a wonder, if that happened." she agreed with him. She felt her husband's head moving up and down. "So what would you do?" she asked him.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, took a minute to think, and answered. "Well, I would have just been a simple shinobi, who fights for the Hokage, become a teacher for a team, and let someone else deal with the threats of the world."

Hinata looked at him. "Really, you would live in that life?" she asked.

Naruto grinned. "No way, I love the live I have now." he answered. "I wouldn't want a life that is slow and not filled with excitement." he moved a face filled with excitement. Hinata giggled at her husband's reactions.

"Yeah, it would have boring huh?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Yup, believe it." Hinata smiled. "Now what about you," he asked. "what would your life be if you were a the Head Leader of Hyuga Clan?"

She looked at him and look down at her hand. "If I were the Head Leader, I would be the kindest leader, not a failure, and fight for the safety of her people." she answered.

"But it wouldn't have been a normal life for you then." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded. "Man, that would have been so boring; I mean having to go to meetings, making deals, and not able to have the freedom outside to enjoy and life for." he added.

Hinata rubbed her husband's chest again. "I agree, but you know if we didn't go through the path that was given to us, I guess we wouldn't be happy with the future that we have now."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but you know, I don't regret it at all." he said. "I mean, at the beginning it was rough, but a lot of times though all the hush and pain that I had to go through," he sighed and smiled. "it was all worth it."

Hinata looked at him. "But it had to be a lot tougher when you were a child." she added.

Naruto looked at her with concern. "Yeah, it wasn't fun, but I learned to get through it; and that made me a lot stronger than anything else that possibly could be thrown at me."

Hinata nodded. "Me too, I always thought I was a failure, in my father's eyes, a waste of time to even try to make me the heir that I was destined to be," Then she giggled. "but you know, I'm glad." she added.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata sat up, and smiled. "Because I never could have met a strong person, like you, and believing in myself, that Failures can change and become someone that no one could ever believe." She stroke his cheek with her soft fingers. "You made me believe that anything could happen to anyone, who thinks of themselves so down and not believing in themselves."

Naruto placed his hand on top of his wife's hand, and sat up. "Wow, that's very deep," he said to her. She gasped. "but what you said made me feel very good, and very happy that someone, who went through the life as an Outcast, could say to me that I was the one who help you into believing in yourself."

He kissed her gently on her lips. They stopped and smiled at each other, until something opened their door.

They turned to see their two children, standing outside of their bedroom door.

"Borouto, Himawari," Naruto spoke. "What are you two doing up?" he asked.

"We couldn't sleep," his son answered. "and Himawari had a nightmare." He looked down at his little sister, who was wiping her eyes and holding her brother's hand.

The two adults got off bed and each grabbed a child in his and her arms. "Oh don't cry Hima," Hinata smooth her child.

Don't worry mommy," Bolt reassured her. "I told her that I would daddy, mommy, and her from any badies that could hurt my family." Bolt said to his mother.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his son's head. "That's my boy."

Hinata smiled and finished wiping her daughter's tears away from her. "Thank you mommy." Hima whispered and smiled.

Hinata smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." She turned to Bolt and kissed him on the forehead. Bolt blushed a little which made the two adults laugh a little.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we all need our rest for tomorrow." Naruto cheered and everyone walked towards the bed, with their children in their arms.

Once everyone settled down all, except Naruto, closed their eyes and sleep. Naruto smiled at his family. "I know my life would have been different but," he smiled. "I'm glad that the live I'm living in, is much better than anything I could ever dream of."

With that said, Naruto let his eyes close into the land of dreams, with his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you love this oneshot.<strong>


End file.
